Fashion Festival
:Not to be confused with the Fashion Show, an event from 2012. The Fashion Festival is a party in Club Penguin that began on August 26, 2015, and will end on September 9, 2015. It was first confirmed in the upcoming events section in issue #510 of the Club Penguin Times. Free items Challenges Trivia *In preparation for this party, the Penguin Style contained the "biggest catalog ever". *During the party, Dot made her first appearance as a mascot. *Players have the chance to show off their fashion styling skills by putting together outfits based on different fashion challenges. Other players will be able to play a voting game and pick their favorite outfits. *After the party is over, the winners will be highlighted on a big screen for a week. *This was the last party for German and Russian languages. Gallery Sneak Peeks Fashion Festival blog sneak peek.jpg|A sneak peek from the What's New Blog. Fashion Festival sneak peek Town.jpg|A sneak peek of the Town Fashion Festival sneak peek Dock.jpg|A sneak peek of the Dock Fashion Festival sneak peek Snow Forts.jpg|A sneak peek of the Snow Forts Fashion Festival sneak peek Stadium.jpg|A sneak peek of the Stadium Fashion Festival sneak peek everything squid.jpg|A sneak peek of a challenge Fashion Festival sneak peek vote.jpg|A sneak peek of the voting system Club Penguin Times FashionMonthConfirmed.png|The Upcoming Events section in issue #510 of the Club Penguin Times, confirming the party (referring to it as "Fashion Month") Screens Fashion Festival Login1.jpg|Login screen for the biggest Penguin Style ever. August-Fashion-Event-Billboard.jpg|First login screen for the party. Party Dialogue Fashion Festival pre-party login message.png|Dot's message when logging in a week before the party. Fashion Festival login message.png|Dot's message when logging in during the party. DotWelcomeApp.png|Dot's message when you login during the party. (Club Penguin (app)) Fashion Festival background dialogue.png|Dot's message after you have taken part in all the Fashion Challenges. Fashion_Festival_TourDude_Intro.png|Tourdude's message about the event for new players. Rooms The Fair 2014 Beach.png|Beach The Fair 2014 Beacon.png|Beacon The Fair 2014 Book Room.png|Book Room The Fair 2014 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop The Fair 2014 Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest The Fair 2014 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop The Fair 2014 Cove.png|Cove Fashion Festival Dock.png|Dock The Fair 2014 Dojo.png|Dojo The Fair 2014 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Fashion Festival Epic Wave.png|Epic Wave The Fair 2014 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Fashion Festival Forest.png|Forest The Fair 2014 Iceberg.png|Iceberg The Fair 2014 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse The Fair 2015 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic The Fair 2015 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack The Fair 2015 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop The Fair 2014 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Fashion Festival Plaza.png|Plaza The Fair 2014 Puffle Hotel Lobby.png|Puffle Hotel Lobby The Fair 2014 Puffle Hotel Rooftop.png|Puffle Hotel Roof The Fair 2014 Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa The Fair 2015 Puffle Park.png|Puffle Park The Fair 2015 Puffle Wild.png|Puffle Wild The Fair 2014 School.png|School The Fair 2015 Skatepark.png|Skatepark The Fair 2014 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill The Fair 2015 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Fashion Festival Ski Village.png|Ski Village The Fair 2014 Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo Fashion Festival Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Fashion Festival Stadium.png|Stadium Fashion Festival Town.png|Town Dot spotted Screen Shot 2015-08-26 at 2.17.01 PM.png|Meeting Dot at an igloo. Meetingdot.png|Meeting Dot at the Forest on the server Rainbow. dotappear2.JPG|Dot at The Plaza on the server Frosty. dotty.png|Dot spotted at Cove (Notice her Lavender colour) Jessmeetsdot1.png|Dot on the server Frosty. Jessmeetsdot2.png|Dot on the server Frosty. Videos Meet Dot the Design Gal - Disney Club Penguin Fashion Festival 2015 - On Now! - Disney Club Penguin Names in other languages Category:2015 Category:Parties of 2015 Category:Fashion Festival